The Case
by Born to Read and Write
Summary: Three demigods have been murdered at Camp Half-Blood. The gods are going crazy, will Cameron, Amanda, Grigori, and Carter be able to find out who the murderer is? (Ps. Would want help with a cover image.) And please Read & Review.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This my second story, although my first one didn't go too good. I hope this one does a lot better.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan, so I don't own Camp Half-Blood, but I think everything else can go to me.**

**Please Read & Review. And, something I find interesting, is that, this started out as a RP. So, Shout-Out to pink-bookworm, Blaze_of_Ares, and Nicolicious from Fanpop.**

* * *

The Case; by Born to Read and Write.  
_There was a weird thing about the murders. the fact that they were killed, obviously. What was the motive? The gods are going crazy. We have to figure out who killed those kids..._  
Prologue

It was night time when it happened. It had been an easy day at camp. Nobody expected anything bad to happen. It happened in the Hermes Cabin, to Blake Morgan, head councilor of the Hermes Cabin. He had a good life, dating Amanda Kurk, daughter of Apollo. He had almost no enemies, but he knew too much, a little too much. Because of that, somebody murdered him. In his sleep, giving him stab wounds in the wrist, heart, and neck. The First Murder in Camp Half-Blood history had happened.

The second murder had been a bizarre case. Katherine Parks, daughter of Apollo. Nobody knew she knew anything, always cheerful, never fearing death. She died at night too, but wasn't found until morning. She had been tied to an archery post and shot with arrows. There was an arrow in her eye, throat, heart, leg, and hand. It was the Second Murder in Camp Half-Blood.

Corina Davis, daughter of Aphrodite. She had been in the pavilion, waiting for breakfast. She was the first one there. Corina was friends with everybody and was dating Carter Thompson, son of Ares. When she was found, her head had been busted open, and she had been choked by make-up products.

Four demigods are looking for the murderer. Cameron Boyle, son of Athena, Amanda Kurk, daughter of Apollo, Grigori Regulus, son of Hermes, and Carter Thompson, son of Ares. These four demigods are on The Case.


	2. On the Case

**Hey, fans. If anybody's reading, I'm back with the second chapter of the Case. We will enter the story now, the real story. I will try to make my chapters as long as I possibly can, I have life outsides of Fan fiction, you know. Thoughts will come from Amanda and Cameron, so you'll have to pay attention.**

**Chapter 2 of the Case **'On the Case' **in Cameron's P.O.V. begins.  
_**

I sat at my cabin, the Athena Cabin's steps. There had been 3 murders, all inside the camp. All around night and as a child of Athena, I have to know what happened and I was going to need some help. So, I got up and walked to the Apollo Cabin, there sitting on the steps, was Amanda Kurk, daughter of Apollo, and she had lost Blake Morgan, son of Hermes and Katherine Parks, her sister.

"Hey Amanda, I heard about Katherine...and Blake." Cameron said, sitting down next to her, as she stared at the ground. "I want to find out who murdered them. I'm going to need some help. I prefer your help." Amanda looked up from the ground to look at me.

"Hey…what do you expect to do with my help? The killer has to be experienced." Amanda said, before looking down at her bracelet, which I assumed Blake gave her.

"The killer doesn't have to be experienced. The killer could have been someone close to them, or who would get into their cabins without raising any suspension." I pointed out.

"Well…in that case, Blake only has three friends, and Katherine five friends, but I'm not sure about Corina. Do you know? "

"Corina was friends with everybody, or at least good terms with everybody."

"Should we talk to Blake's friends then?" Amanda started fiddling with that same bracelet, but I shook my head no. "As much as I would like too, we should start with whoever found the bodies first off or was seen as the crime scene." I said, since I felt like interrogating Blake's friends would be a waste, but I would have to get around to it.

"Jake Martin. I know he found Blake, because he instantly came to tell me, before he told Chiron and he found Katherine Parks, we, the Apollo cabin, saw him at the Archery Range." Amanda told me and I nodded at her. "Son of Hephaestus comes on, seen every time, except Corina, because I found her. We're going to have a chat with Jake." I said and Amanda nodded.

So, we trekked to the Camp Forge, where the Hephaestus campers were bound to be. We walked straight up towards Jake, ignoring the other campers. "Hey Jake, we were wondering about Blake and Katherine, and the reason you were saw at the scene, both times."

Jake finished making the shield he was making, before turning to us. "You don't think I killed them, do yah?" He stared accusingly at us, but I shook my head no. "You were seen at both scenarios, and we're trying to find out what you were doing there." I explained, watching him nod.

"I made Blake some armor, lightweight, but still pretty protective. I went into the Hermes Cabin, quietly not wanting to wake any of them, and I was going to lay the armor beside his bed, when I noticed he was in a puddle of his own blood." A tear came to his eye, before he continued, "As for why I was at the archery range, I had just made this new bow." He pointed to a bow, that was I noticed was made out of oak (Don't ask.) and had some time of metal string. I picked it up, pulled the string back, surprised at how easy it was, before setting it down.

"So, I was going to the archery range to test it out, when there was Katherine. Just sitting there, tied up, with arrows in various areas. Then, the Apollo Cabin came there." That tear dropped, before he finished speaking. "I'm innocent." Then, his eyes lit up, as if he thought of something else, "And, even if you think I killed Blake, I only use blunt weapons."

Amanda and I nodded, before taking our leave. "That didn't help much, now we're back to square one." I noted, as we walked towards the Hermes cabin, where Grigori Regulus, sat on the steps. "Hey." He called out to us, I waved to him, and Amanda said, "Hi." They shook hands, "Blake talked about you so much." Grigori said. They exchanged some words, leaving me out of the conversation, before Grigori suddenly said, and "Meet me behind my cabin, after dinner okay." Amanda nodded looking confused.

"Jake can be crossed off the list. Another person seen at the scenes is James Wood, son of Demeter. He's probably at his cabin right now." I said, realizing that. Amanda nodded again, so we walked towards the Demeter cabin. "So James, what do you know about the murders of Blake Morgan, Katherine Parks, and Corina Davis?"

James's eyes widened, "Nothing." He said, scared. "Why is your arm covered in bandages and bloody?"

James looked at his arm, "I was playing around with a dagger and I dropped it and it sliced my arm." He said, looking scared, and ready to bolt, so I stepped behind him.  
"If you had anything to do with the murders, James, I'll kill you." Amanda said her expression furious. James sucks in a breath and opens his mouth to speak. "It wasn't me, it wasn't me. I could never do something like that," He whimpered.

"Then explain why on earth you were spotted running from each crime scene." Amanda demanded her expression even meaner.

James paled, turned to run, and saw me, whimpered a little more, and then I gripped him by the hair. "Answer these questions and you may be safe."

"I didn't do it. I swear on my mother's cereal addiction!' James proclaimed, fear evident in his voice.  
"WHAT THE GODS WERE YOU DOING RUNNING AWAY FROM THE SCENE? TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" She screeched, luckily most people were away.

James looked up, "Getting help…" His voice turned a little bolder. "You were running in the opposite direction of help, you are lying."

I let go of James and started walking towards the Hermes's cabin. There had to be some evidence I missed.

**(Switching to third person, just so you can see what happens between James and Amanda.)**

"HELP, YEP I WAS GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION OF HELP, BECAUSE I WAS GOING TOWARDS THE INFIRMARY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" James said all fear gone from his voice, as the shouting match began.

"MY BOYFRIEND LAY DEAD AT THE SCENE YOU WERE AT! RUNNING AWAY FROM! COVERED IN BLOOD! EXPLAIN THAT!" Amanda screeched again.

"I had not a (CENSORED) to do with murder!" James's eye flare and plants grow all around Amanda's legs, tightening, and they extend to her arms. "Listen closely Amanda, I had nothing to do with those deaths. Accuse me, or anybody in my brothers and sisters, and I'll kill you." The plants release their grip and shrink down. James glares at Amanda.

Amanda turned fully red, glares at James, as he begins to walk away.

_CHOP!_


End file.
